<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Loved by mirohmirrors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649531">Forever Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirohmirrors/pseuds/mirohmirrors'>mirohmirrors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Character Death, Classical References, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Please Kill Me, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Royalty, Sad Ending, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirohmirrors/pseuds/mirohmirrors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hwang Hyunjin, crowned prince hoping to one day lead his kingdom with the help of his forever lover Lee Felix. if the day ever comes that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>‼️lowercase is intentional‼️</p><p>this isnt proof read</p><p>i hate this so much 😭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~</p><p>hyunjin hadnt always been such a fierce and scary military leader. after his fathers death however, the boy had no other choice. he was only sixteen, now twenty three and getting ready to be the future leader of his kingdom. though always tough on the outside the boy did have a soft spot for his right hand man. his bodyguard since they were young kids. lee felix, ever since they were little, felix stepped on bugs for the older boy and kept him near the castle garden at all times. they were inseparable, even to this day. warm hugs at night before their bed time turned into passionate kisses shared in hyunjins room past dark. felix was hyunjins lover, his first, and his only. hyunjin was felix prince, his to take care of after a long day, his to hug and kiss before they saw each other once again in the others dreams. felix wouldnt have it any other way. he loved hyunjin, he would do anything to protect him and keep him out of harms way. even if that ment putting his life down for his future king.</p><p>"your highness, that takes care of all your active duties for today. please rest well prince, we may continue this tomorrow."<br/>
hyunjin looked towards his chief officer and nodded. the older man bowed at the prince as he took his leave. as hyunjin wandered the west wing of the castle he couldnt help but notice felix wasnt around. he had looked into the kitchen for answers.</p><p>"ms. kim? have you see felix around?"<br/>
the woman looked at the prince and bowed before speaking.</p><p>"no your highness, he might be near or in your sleeping chambers getting it ready for your sleep."<br/>
hyunjin smiled at the women and thanked her.</p><p>~~</p><p>"lix?"<br/>
hyunjin peeked into his room and saw felix folding a blanket onto his bed.</p><p>"ah hi jinnie, how was today?"<br/>
hyunjin smiled, he loved hearing the nicknames felix gave to him. hyunjin closed and locked the door to his room and went behind felix to give him a hug.</p><p>"you where with me almost all day lix, what do you mean?"<br/>
felix kissed the boys hand and sat down on his bed, patting a spot next to him for hyunjin.</p><p>"i just like hearing it from your perspective my princess."<br/>
the latter wrapped his arms tightly around hyunjins waist.</p><p>"well since youre so curious, today was tough, and im sore all over lix."<br/>
felix nodded and got up to go into the boys bathroom. he turned on the bath water for the older and held hyunjins hands to lead him into the bath.</p><p>"want me to massage your mussels princess?"<br/>
hyunjin blushed at the pet name and nodded.</p><p>~~</p><p>"are you going to stay here lix?"<br/>
felix softly smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"why not?"<br/>
the older giggled and opened his blanket for the latter to crawl into.</p><p>"youre so pretty.."<br/>
hyunjin softly spoke of felix, no matter who he was talking to. he never had anything bad to say about him. most people though were intimidated by him. much like hyunjin he had a big and strong aurora and not to mention his voice, the voice everyone was scared by, was the same one hyunjin heard sweet words whispered in to his ear every night.</p><p>"you think so?"<br/>
hyunjin smiled and nodded. he ran his fingers over felixs face, covered in scars and bruises. he hated seeing his lover so beat up. hyunjin turned to the window on his left and slightly opened the curtain to let in some sort of light. and god did felix look beautiful, all hyunjin wanted to do was to take care of him the same way the latter did to him. he wanted to clean up his face and kiss away all the bloodied stains on his face. of course felix never let the boy do any more than simply clean off the blood with a small wet towel.</p><p>"baby, i have to tell you something important..."<br/>
felix opened his eyes and look towards his boyfriend.</p><p>"we have to head into another region tomorrow, do you want to come? i have unfinished business with a former ally."<br/>
the latter bit his lip and looked around the room. hyunjin sighed and placed his hand in felixs.</p><p>"i know what youre gonna say, but i'll be fine! remember, that why i want you to go love."<br/>
hyunjin pecked the boys lips and felix returned it.</p><p>"fine i'll go. but you have to get some sleep princess."<br/>
felix tucked strands of hyunjins hair behind his ear. he had braided the olders hair after the shower but there were always stray stands that went loose. he kissed hyunjins forehead and got up to leave and rest in his own bed. hyunjin swiftly grabbed his arm and held it by the bedside.</p><p>"please stay lix..."<br/>
felix sighed and released his arm from hyunjins grip.</p><p>"you know i cant do that, it already late enough my prince, jinnie needs his sleep hm?"<br/>
hyunjin sighed as well and sadly nodded, he knew all to well from the times felix was too tired to wake in the morning and got caught in hyunjins bed. before felix could walk out hyunjin got up and turned the boy to face him, he brought their lips together and kissed him. pulling away shortly after for breath.</p><p>"when i make you my king, we can sleep in one bed and never be apart, you'll always be at my side no matter what, just like you always wanted."<br/>
hyunjin whispers into the latters ear. this was a life time promise hyunjin made to felix that he hoped to fulfill soon enough. hyunjin was always talking about getting married to felix and being happy together, felix thought the same.</p><p>"you cant break promises princess, remember?"<br/>
felix smiled and kissed hyunjins cheek. he repeated that every time hyunjin mentioned the idea.</p><p>"yeah i remember lix. goodnight."<br/>
hyunjin let go of the boy and watched as he walked out of the room. hyunjin sighed, he hated this the most, being alone after felix leaves.</p><p>~~</p><p>"ah your highness, glad you could join us."<br/>
hyunjins commander in chief, lee minho, was also a close friend of his. minho had trained hyunjin and brought him up to his military rank and hyunjin wouldnt be standing there without him. minho would protect hyunjin on the battlefield, no matter what it was. minho was always there. then there was bang chan who minho had brought, most believed the two were secretly married but they never liked to disclosed information about their private life. chan was a great soldier, most likey the best amongst most of the people minhos trained.</p><p>"glad you two could come as well."<br/>
hyunjin smiled at the two, then felix who was to his right.</p><p>"lets start heading our shall we? we have to be there by noon."<br/>
chan explained.</p><p>~~</p><p>after a long journey the four arrived at the palace of their former allys. felix felt something off as they rode through the town. something wasnt right.</p><p>"my prince, i dont have a good feeling about this.."<br/>
felix admitted to hyunjin.</p><p>"what do you suggest we do lee?"<br/>
minho asked. felix thought for a second and then whispered it into minhos ear.</p><p>"i suggest keeping an eye on the prince, look to your five o clock, theres guards staring him down from the watch tower. i want you to have a way to communicate with our army have them wait away from the kingdom and be ready incase things go wrong."<br/>
minho nodded and went over to chan.</p><p>"channie i need you to do something."</p><p>~~</p><p>it was the following day and minho had followed every order he was asked by felix. it was now time to finish things. this former ally had stolen things from hyunjin without his knowledge and hyunjin wanted his stuff back. now.</p><p>"i understand you're upset with me but theres so reason to be your highness, you gave me the opportunity!"<br/>
the man explained.</p><p>"i didnt give you the opportunity to steal from my own people to help yourself."<br/>
hyunjin said angrily.</p><p>"oh hyunjin, you were always to young to rule anyways, your dead fathers corpse could probably do better."<br/>
the man had gotten up off his seat and made his way towards hyunjin, he pulled out a knife but before it hit hyunjins face, felix put his sword to the males throat.</p><p>"touch him and your kingdom will go to ruins without a king to rule."<br/>
the man laughed and pulled down his knife.</p><p>"very well then."<br/>
the older chuckled and minho and felix both had swords to their throats, chan hadnt gone with them because he was told to wait outside the room for a signal. minho on the other hand was unable to give it. chan peeked through a small hole in the door and heard minhos sword fall to the floor. he rushed outside and called their army into an empty field, the former ally saw this through the castle windows and smirked, he withdrew his men from felix and minho and came to hyunjin.</p><p>"i'll see you out there, you highness."<br/>
he said in a mocking tone.</p><p>~~</p><p>winning wasnt something that was done so easily. hyunjin knew this. he also knew the amount of strength that his kingdom was depending on him to have on the battlefield. the battle lasted two days, everyone was worn out and tired. hyunjin couldnt help but stay up all night, paranoid, scared. he didnt let it show but he was worried, felix knew this.</p><p>"you should sleep."<br/>
felix sat next to hyunjin on a rock outside of their camp. just enough to cover him from the rain that had been pouring all night.</p><p>"i know. so should you."<br/>
hyunjin turned his head to smile at the boy.</p><p>"not going to sleep until you do princess..."<br/>
felix rested his head on the olders shoulder and closed his eyes momentarily.</p><p>"hyunjin i-"</p><p>"wait lix."<br/>
felix opened his eyes and looked to where hyunjins attention was drawn towards. then felix heard it, it was slight but it was the sound of metal swords being drawn. the two also grabbed their own and slowly neared the bush where the sound had come from.</p><p>"FELIX!"<br/>
hyunjin shouted and saw the blade just about miss felixs shoulder. the older moved him out of the way and killed the solider who was spying on them.</p><p>"go wake everyone, theres more of them i know it."<br/>
felix nodded and went off back into their base, gathering everyone. it seemed risky but if this is how they wanted to end things, it didnt matter what time it was. day or night, rain or sun, hyunjin needed this to end no matter what. once everyone was awake and aware of the situation, minho noticed a bright torch light coming from somewhere in the distance. chan and minho both brought the army towards the other side while hyunjin went to go get his sword, his favorite actually. felix had gotten it for him when he first became a military leader and always used it for good luck, the handle was trimmed with gold and silver and it sparkled beautifully during the day time.</p><p>"h-hyunjin wait..."<br/>
felix grabbed his arm and held him back in the base for a minute.</p><p>"whats wrong?"<br/>
felix tightly wrapped his arms around hyunjins waist.</p><p>"i love you."<br/>
hyunjin smiles and kissed felix on the lips.</p><p>"i'll return that after we win."<br/>
hyunjin headed outside of the camp and felix followed. this battle was most likely one of the more dangerous ones hyunjins fought in. it was dark, you couldnt see if someone was crawling up behind you, thats what felix feared the most. not for his own safety, but for hyunjins.</p><p>"felix this way!"<br/>
hyunjin whispered into the latters ear as he lead him through a series of bushes, hoping to reach the king, if he was gone the other army would've surrendered. the two didn't realize it but minho was watching them from afar, occasionally looking away to fight off another person but he watched intensely and chan noticed this, while minho was doing that chan was multitasking, he was in between small fights and keeping an eye on the enemy king.</p><p>"minho!"<br/>
chan called out and pointed towards the king who had been strangely sneaking through bushes, as if following hyunjin and felix.</p><p>"shit!"<br/>
minho tried to run to the pair but was stopped by a slash to the leg and upper arm.</p><p>~~</p><p>"hyunjin. wait."<br/>
hyunjin turned around and felix did too. he had heard someone behind him but when he looked there was no one.</p><p>"ah..nevermind. youre going to get sick after this. i hope you know that."<br/>
felix mentioned as the pair kept moving along.</p><p>"im aware, the rain doesn't scare me lix, or a little sickness."<br/>
hyunjin chuckled.</p><p>"wait, felix. shh..."<br/>
hyunjin looked back and put his finger over his mouth. felix was looking around and saw minho was trying to call out to him. he looked worried but then pointed towards hyunjin.</p><p>"jin, minho is- HYUNJIN!"<br/>
felix saw a sword draw up right in front of his eyes, he couldnt tell if the king was going after him or hyunjin, all he knew was hyunjin was standing in front of him, in a split second the sword had been taken from hyunjins side and stabbed into him, then pulled out of him. felix was in a state of shock, his next move was purely based on instinct, he grabbed his own sword and aimed it right for the enemies chest, he fell dead within seconds. felix took no time falling to his knees and figuring out what to do.</p><p>~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"felix! theres a bug on my window!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hyunjin exclaimed in fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"show me! i'll kill it for you jinnie!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>felix took a towel from the corner of hyunjins room and looked for the bug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"there!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hyunjin pointed to the floor now, felix jumped and caught the bug under the towel, he squished it and threw it out the window.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"all done princess, anything else?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hyunjins face turned a light pink and felix giggled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i-i im not a princess?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>felix smiled and pinched the boy cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"to me you are, princess"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"h-hyunjin? can you hear me? p-princess?"<br/>
hyunjin sightly moved his head, and nodded.</p><p>"f-felix. it hurts.."<br/>
felix began sobbing, he knew there wasnt a way. he liked to assume so in the moment but deep down he knew he couldnt save him, a sword stab to the chest was fatal no matter what.</p><p>"i-i know baby.. im so sorry."<br/>
felix leaned down the kiss the olders cheek. hyunjin started opening and closing his eyes slowly, felixs clothes stained with drying blood, his hair completely soaked.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"youre my best friend lix. i want to ask you something.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>felix turned his head to hyunjin and waited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"can we get married when were older? then we can always be together! forever!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hyunjin smiled and felix nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"promise?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hyunjin nodded also.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"okay! but you cant break promises! meaning that you have to marry me now."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~~<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>"no, no, no, please hyunjin. hey remember y-you cant break promises- you- you cant hyunjin!"<br/>
felix was in a state of denial he wanted to get up and shove the dead body of the enemy in his armys face and make them retreat but he wanted to lay with hyunjin and mourn the fact that he one and only love was dying right in front of him, the only light source being the moonlight.</p><p>"im not break- breaking a-any promises...lix it- it has to be y-you..."<br/>
felix shook his head and cried louder.</p><p>"no stop! stop you said you would tell me you loved me after we went back home!"<br/>
felix held the boy closer to him and sobbed into his chest, the side of his face now dripping with his lovers blood.</p><p>"h-hey lix?"<br/>
hyunjin looked towards the boy and removed his hand from his wound to place it on felix cheek.</p><p>"y-yeah baby?"<br/>
hyunjin briefly sat up and kissed him on the lips.</p><p>"i love you too."<br/>
hyunjin whispered before falling back down, closing his eyes softly. felix shook his head and screamed, he was holding to hyunjin for dear life, he couldnt lose him, not like this.</p><p> </p><p>~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"hyunjin i need to tell you something.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hyunjin was working in his room and felix was sitting on his bed, it was getting late and he didnt feel like leaving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"whats- whats wrong?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>felix bit his lip and stood up. he reached out his hands for hyunjin to take and pulled the older up out of his seat as well. he didnt say anything for a moment, hyunjin was about to say something, felix had suddenly kissed the boy on the lips. sure they had kissed before but it had been only on the cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"l-lix.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hyunjin whispered when he pulled away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i love you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>felixs felt butterflies in his stomach and connected their lips once again, hyunjin backing him up against the foot of the bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
~~<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>"felix!"<br/>
minho soon came rushing down to the shallow trench where they were. he glanced at the body of the enemy and picked it up, handing it over to a solider who had followed him, he told him to place it in the battlefield and declare victory.</p><p>"what happened?!"<br/>
minho then looked to hyunjins, lifeless and now soaking wet body.</p><p>"i was too late, please im so sorry!"<br/>
felix sobbed louder. minho stared at the prince in felixs arms, the one he claimed to protect at all cost, he shouldve gone with them he knew that.</p><p>"its not your fault felix...i know how much you loved him...more than a friend."<br/>
felix looked up and the older and minho gave him a reassuring hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"we were supposed to come back home together..."<br/>
felix mumbled under his breath.</p><p>~~</p><p>"felix...you heard him. he wants you to carry the throne."<br/>
felix sat in silence with minho. he shook his head and stood up.</p><p>"i-i i cant! i just cant he- he wouldnt-"</p><p>"lee felix, what was the promise hyunjin made to you?"<br/>
minho burned holes jnto felixs face, his stare was killing him.</p><p>"what? thats not important!"<br/>
felix avoided the olders eyes and sighed.</p><p>"that he would marry me and i would be king with him..."</p><p>"exactly, felix he wanted this for you, he would have wanted you to be the future of his kingdom, dont do it for me, dont do it for yourself. do it for the people, for hyunjin!"<br/>
felixs shoulders dropped to his sides and held minho in a hug. </p><p>"i'll do it."<br/>
felix glanced at hyunjins sword laying on the throne. he picked it up and ran his fingers over the intricate designs thst he had made for his lover, now in his hands.</p><p>"for him."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forever Loved pintrest board:  <a href="https://pin.it/3Y179uX">pinterest board</a></p><p>i have a twt where i usually post wip fanfics and spoliers!: <a href="https://twitter.com/mirohmirrors?s=21">twitter</a></p><p>ask me smt anytime or you can make a req!: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/mirohmirrors">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>